


Art for 'And Then There Were Two' by lbc

by Firlefanzine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/pseuds/Firlefanzine
Summary: Doyle and Bodie’s partnership comes to an end after Bodie finds out about Doyle’s affair with a man.Although they are both still at CI5, their paths seldom meet since Doyle takes over the training of five recruits while Bodie takes on a new partner. Doyle’s lover counsels Doyle to talk to Bodie, but stubbornness sets in so that neither man will talk to the other, until Doyle and one of his chicks get involved in a shootout that does not end well.





	

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/firlefanzine/14681522/82878/82878_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun to work with this lovely story. Thank you lbc!  
> And the mods of the Pros Big Bang have done a perfect job.
> 
> (click to enlarge the picture)


End file.
